


Waving from the Moon

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astronaut Dean Winchester, Genius Dean, Implied Relationships, Jock Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NASA, i honestly have no idea what ive done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea honestly. Dean's a genius and Cas is a jock and then Dean's on the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waving from the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubysburnedwings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rubysburnedwings).



> So the prompt was jock!cas and nerd!dean  
> the question is how the fuck i ended up here.  
> i have desecrated your prompt.

For Rubysburnedwings on tumblr

**  
  
**

“You are so whipped without any benefits, man.” Ash chuckled, shoving Dean in the shoulder. They were camped out in the school library like every Thursday after school ever since Freshman year. If Dean was honest, they would have switched to another day when they’d found out it was where the Novaks hang out after class, sometimes with Cas’ football team, if it weren’t for Dean’s horrible enormous unrequited crush of all crushes.

“And he doesn’t even know your exist, what a life to live my friend.” Jo laughed, earning a jellybean to the forehead by Dean.

“Why am I even friends with you idiots.” Dean groaned with a role of his eyes.

“Because I helped you study for months until we got into MIT.” Ash said with a smug smile. Being accepted into MIT was rare, but two best friends getting into the school from a backwater town in Kansas, well that’s unheard of.

“You’re gonna use that against me until we’re at NASA, aren’t you?” Dean snorted, flipping shut his Calculus BC textbook. Ash gave him a sloppy grin as he clapped him on the shoulder, which is well enough an answer for Dean. Their dreams have been pretty much the same since early middle school. Attend MIT, be recruited into NASA, be some of the smartest men to walk on the moon.

And now their dreams were coming true.

Now, their time in high school was coming to a very close end. Mere days. Today was their last Thursday in the high schools library, along with Dean’s last chance to make his move on the future Harvard student Castiel Novak.

“Are you going to get up or do I have to drag you over there?” Jo ask sarcastically, giving Dean a small shove that nearly knocked Dean out of his chair.

“Yeah no thanks.” Dean said, rolling his eyes. So to avoid complete embarrassment, Dean finally stood and walked over to the relatively crowded table, surrounded by football players and family, especially Cas himself.

“Sorry for bugging you guys, but can I talk to Cas?” He asked nervously, scratching his chin, his nervous tick. People slowly drifted away, giggling and whispering among themselves. That’s highschoolers for you.

Castiel pulled Dean to a quiet and empty portion of the library, the reference section. “Yes, Dean?” He asked with a bright smile that always made Dean’s day much better.

“You.. You know my name?” Dean managed to spew out, his words jumbled and excited, cheeks flushed and hot.

“Of course I do. You’re Dean Winchester, going to MIT this fall. You’re a genius and honestly you’re quite handsome. You come to the library every Thursday and that’s the only reason I come here. I prefer the college library outside of town, actually.” Cas said, rushed. He looked down at his feet, red in the face.

“And you’re Castiel Novak, going to Harvard as a football star of the friggin’ century. I only started coming here when I saw you here a few years ago. And you’re freaking gorgeous, and I sound so stu--” He was interrupted by Cas rushing forward to kiss him firmly on the lips, holding Dean’s face in his hands. In the next row over they heard a snap and flash of a camera phone.

“Told you he’d do it, Mr. Badass.” Jo chuckled, they could see her between enciclopedia copies C and D-E.

“That’s Doctor Badass to you, Blondie.”

**  
  
**

Twelve years later, Dean is sitting in front of the spacecrafts webcam system to record their findings, as the lead aerospace engineer for their first moon landing since their previous shutdown.

Dean was proposing from space, and damn nobody is ever gonna believe that.

 


End file.
